


De jueves a miércoles

by Loredi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers de la sexta temporada. Lo que Cas hace por Dean ahora que puede hacerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De jueves a miércoles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerlaNegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/gifts).



Empieza a pasar desde que Dean es demasiado pequeño para recordar y pasa con tanta regularidad que, como buen humano, distraído con la vida, no lo nota.

 

Son cosas pequeñas, logros enormes para un humano de su edad. Su primera palabra, el día que por fin logra escalar un árbol por sí mismo, el día que obtiene una buena nota, cuando le enseña a Sammy a andar en bicicleta, el día que descubre su libro favorito, cuando conoce a la chica más linda que ha visto, cuando pierde su virginidad, cuando se enamora por primera vez. Todo pasa en un jueves.

 

Castiel busca darle todo eso y más. Ahora que es Dios, interviene a voluntad en el pasado, intentando mandarle a Dean el mensaje de cuánto lo ama en realidad, cuánto lo amaría en cualquier tiempo y en cualquier lugar.

 

Pero eso no cambia a su Dean del presente, quien sigue creyendo que todo lo que le importa a Dios es él mismo y lo que los humanos lo puedan adorar. Y Castiel se hartó de hablar, de gritar: "¡Todo lo hice por ti!" porque Dean no lo escucha más.

 

Ahora, Castiel está en silencio pero se esfuerza cien veces más, tratando de adorar a Dean, de enviarle las mejores cosas de la vida. Ahora no pasan sólo los jueves sino cada día, lo mejor que hay en el universo prácticamente enviado a la puerta de su hotel.

 

Y aunque Dean a veces sonríe, Castiel desespera cada que pasa de largo por alguna creación que Castiel ha hecho específicamente para él.Dean jamás notará que los árboles a su alrededor hacen todo para llamar su atención, excepto hablar.

 

Lo único que quiere Castiel es ser amado, pero Dean nunca va a poder amalo a él. No lo amó cuando era un simple ángel, ni cuando fue humano en otra realidad; pero nunca ha dolido tanto como ahora que Castiel es todas las cosas y todos los lugares y nada, nunca, nadie le da a Dean felicidad.


End file.
